The present invention relates to novel N-sulfamoyl-N′-benzopyranpiperidines and their physiologically acceptable acid addition salts, to pharmaceutical compositions comprising them, processes for their preparation, and their use for the treatment and/or inhibition of glaucoma, epilepsy, bipolar disorders, migraine, neuropathic pain, obesity, type II diabetes, metabolic syndrome, alcohol dependence, and/or cancer, and its concomitant and/or secondary diseases or conditions.
Some 4-oxospiro[benzopyran-2,4′-piperdines] and their uses as Class III antiarrhythmic agents are described by Elliott et al. (J. Med. Chem. 1992, 35, 3973 to 3976). Similar compounds and their uses as selective alpha1a-adrenergic receptor antagonists are also described by Nerenberg et al. (Bioorganic & Medical Chemistry Letters 1999, 9, 291 to 294).
Yamato et. al. (J. Med. Chem. 1981, 24, 194 to 198) disclose synthesis and structure-activity relationship of spiro[isochromanpiperidine] analogues for inhibition of histamine release.
Fletcher et al. (J. Med. Chem. 2002, 45, 492 to 503) report on 4-(phenylsulfonyl)piperdines, their synthesis and use as bioavailable 5-HT2A receptor antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,240 (=EP 431,943) teaches substituted spirocycles and their use as Class III antiarrhythmic agents, and positive inotropic or cardiotonic agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,240 is also concerned with pharmaceutical formulations comprising one or more of the novel compounds as active ingredient, either alone or in combination with one or more of a Class I, Class II or Class IV antiarrhythmic agent.
A method of discovering compounds suitable for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of obesity by inhibiting lipogenesis via the inhibition of carbonic anhydrases in mammals and humans is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,243 (=WO 02/07821).